


Baker Street

by SilverTonguedWriter



Series: Unfinished Fics (Feedback needed) [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 14:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4141626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedWriter/pseuds/SilverTonguedWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Watson's first day of school is interesting. He meets a lot of new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baker Street

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic has the potential to be interesting. Let me know?

 John Watson walked down the hallway of Baker Street School for Gifted Children in search of room 22. He was pushing against the crowd and was completely lost. It was the first day of school and John was very lost… very _very_ lost.

“E-excuse me… where is room 22?” he asked a short red headed boy who looked to be about 13.

“I dunno…” the boy said and then he was lost in the crowd.

 The bell rang and the hallway became empty and silent. John Watson was alone and very lost.

“You look out of place.” Came a deep voice from behind him. John jumped and turned to face the booming voice. What he found was a tall, pale, angel who looked at him like he was an imbecile.

“I… I’m looking for room 22. Do you know where that is?” John looked at the boy with eyes full of hope.

“Nope.” He said flatly.

 John looked at the boy’s eyes and the only way he could describe them was the ocean after a storm… beautiful.

“I’m John Watson.” He stuck out his hand, his cheeks turning the slightest shade of crimson.

“Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.” Sherlock just stared at John’s hand with a smirk. John dropped his hand and straightened his tie. “And I thought that uniform looked bad on me…” he added.

“What year are you? John asked.

“11.” Sherlock didn’t look interested, but that may have just been his natural expression. John couldn’t tell.

“I’m in year 10” John started to blush again.

“Ah… ” Sherlock’s eyes became slits.

 “Well, I guess I’d better be off. I need a smoke. Care to join me?”

“No thanks.” John sniffed.

 And with that, Sherlock was gone. John shrugged and decided to go to his room instead. He figured he could have some peace and quiet before his new roommate got there.

 The room was small and unexciting. The walls were a sickly green and the beds were cheap and uncomfortable. There were two ply-wood desks and two wardrobes.

 John’s things were moved in the day before, but he arrived this morning for the first day. The first day was never mandatory so there was no harm in John skipping.

 The door opened and in walked John’s roommate.

“You must be my new roommate.” the boy declared. John turned to face him.

“I suppose I am. I’m John, John Watson. And you are?”

“Greg Lestrade.”

“Nice to meet you Greg.” John almost stuck out his hand, but decided against it.

“You too. I’d better go. I just came back to get my note book.” Greg said, grabbing the note book and leaving.

..........

Sherlock entered his room and sat on his bed, releasing a giant sigh. He pulled out his phone and saw that he had 6 missed calls and 15 texts. All from his brother, Mycroft.

_Call me! –M_

_Why won’t you answer? -M_

_Answer me. -M_

_Sherlock, I need to talk to you. –M_

 Sherlock rolled his eyes and deleted the texts.

“Hi… I’m your roommate.” Sherlock looked up and found a non-threatening, small, boy with big brown eyes and a huge (almost scary) smile.

“I’m Sherlock…” he said not even looking away from his phone anymore.

“I’m Jim, Jim Moriarty.  Sherlock, that’s an interesting name.”

“So is Moriarty; do I know you?” Sherlock’s attention was now fully on his new roommate.

“I don’t think so… You may know my dad, Lukas Moriarty. He owns Morgan Inc.” Jim smiled.

“Hm… maybe… “ Sherlock looked at his phone and pretended to be interested iin his brother’s harassing texts. “What year are you?” Sherlock asked, not really caring.

“I’m grade 10, you?”

“11.”

“You have remarkable eyes; may I take a better look?”

“Sure…” Jim leaned very close and examined the aquamarine eyes with great care. He was only an inch from Sherlock’s face. Sherlock could feel Jim’s breath. He was starting to lose his composure and could feel his harsh façade slipping and heat pooling in his cheeks. Just when Sherlock was about to lean forward, Jim pulled away with a smirk.

“I’d better get going. See you later.” Jim walked out.

 Sherlock was just a tiny bit breathless. He looked at the clock and saw that it was lunch time, so he decided to make an appearance in the dining hall. When he arrived, he saw John sitting with some boy he’d never seen and a few other familiar faces. Sherlock noted how fidgety John looked. Or was that how he always looked…

“Sherlock!” Jim waved from across the room and motioned for him to sit next to him. Sherlock thought _what the hell?_ and sat next to Jim.

“Hi, Sherlock.” Jim was beaming creepily. Sherlock could only describe Jim’s smile as that of a Cheshire cat’s.

“Hello, Jim.” Sherlock said flatly.”What’s for lunch?”

“I’m not sure… I’m fairly certain it’s edible, though… Maybe meat…”

“Great… I think I’ll skip lunch.” Sherlock stood up to leave.

“Where are you going?” Jim questioned.

“For a smoke…”

“Can I come?”

“Why not?” They got up and decided to go to the courtyard behind the school. It was always empty so they knew they wouldn’t be caught. Sherlock often came here for peace and quiet.

 Sherlock lit his cigarette and inhaled.

“So, Sherlock, interested in any girls here?” Jim said, taking the cigarette from Sherlock and inhaling.

“Not particularly, you?” Sherlock took his fag back.

“Possibly. Do you know Irene? Lovely girl.”

“I’ve heard of her. She has quite the reputation.”

“Does she? I didn’t know…” he said it as if he did in fact know.

“You aren’t interested in her.” Sherlock said.

“I’m sure I don’t understand.”

“You don’t like her. You can’t.”

“And why is that?” Jim looked at Sherlock with a cold expression.

“The Cheshire cat doesn’t smile when he’s being found out?” Sherlock teased.

“Sherlock,”

“How do I know this? Because you snuck a look at my phone to find out my number. You think I didn’t notice, but I did. You’ve looked at my arse four times since we met. You wrote my name on your wrist. You tried to cover it with a bracelet, but didn’t hide it well enough. You passed Irene twice today and didn’t look at her either time. Plus, there was a porn book full of men sloppily hidden under your notebook on your desk in our room. I have no problem with you.”

“How did you…”

“I’m sorry, but I’m not interested in you. I think I’ll be heading to our room now.” And with that, Sherlock left Jim standing, open-mouthed, in the courtyard.

…………

 John was sitting on his bed trying to forget the rude boy he had met in the halls.

 _‘Holmes, Sherlock Holmes.’_ Played over and over in his mind. He couldn’t figure out why the dark haired boy was stuck in his head.

 There was a knock at the door. John got up and opened the door.

“Sherlock?” John stared shocked.

“I’m sorry. I must have the wrong room. I’m looking for Greg. Do you know which room is his?” If John hadn’t known better, he would say that Sherlock looked a tad embarrassed.

“This is his room. I’m his roommate.”

“He got stuck with a lower classman too?”

“I suppose so… uh… You can wait here for him. He said he was just getting a drink from the machine.”

“Uh… Sure. Thanks.” Sherlock came in and sat on Greg’s bed.

“So… how do you know Greg?” John pried.

“We’ve been friends for a while. His dad worked on my father’s murder case.”

“Your father was murdered? I’m so sor-“

“No, he… murdered someone. I kept telling Inspector Lestrade, but he wouldn’t believe I’d turn my own father in. Well, he finally looked into it and now my father is serving life in prison.”

“Oh that’s…”

“Sherlock? What are you doing here?” Greg was suddenly in the room.

“I came to see your roommate situation. I was going to see if you might want to room with me and ours could room together.” John had a look of hurt come across his face but he turned to his desk and opened his laptop.

“I couldn’t leave John. He’s the neatest roommate I’ve ever had. You on the other hand…”

“I understand.” Sherlock nodded.

“You’re welcome the hang here any time you like, though.”

“Thanks. I’ll see you, Greg, John.” Sherlock said, opening the door and closing it behind.

“Sorry about that, John. Sherlock and I have been rooming together since we were in year 9. He’s just jealous.”

“How is he jealous?” John said turning to look at Greg.

“He’s kind of in love with me…”

“What?”

“Like I said.”

“He’s gay?” John looked at Greg in disbelief.

“Wasn’t it obvious?”

“Not to me…

“Oh… I’m not, though.”

“Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of my Unfinished Fics (Feeback Needed!) series. You can find out why it is unfinished and how you can change that by clicking on the series button. (Hint: giving feedback is the best way to get this fic continued) Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
